


Aphelios Feels Funny

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphelios did not get sex ed, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Sexual exploration, mentions of pee, naive aphelios, religious repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Aphelios' peepee feel funnyMoral conundrums ensue
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like naive virgin Aphelios. He is about 23ish in this fic though, so he is still an adult, just a very repressed one. 
> 
> I'm basing a lot of his encounters off mine and friend's awkward experiences with beating our meat for the first time, so basically Aphelios is going to spend a lot of time being horny, overreacting, and being confused.

Aphelios wasn't sure why these feelings began, all he knew was that they started a few months ago after a memorable mission. He initially considered the poison to be the culprit, however, not only had he been ingesting that venom for over a year already, but while the poison made him convulse in pain until he went numb, this feeling was tingly and exhilarating. This sect of the Lunari didn't teach much about the human body, particularly to the prodigy twins. Their priorities were training and nothing else. 

Likewise Aphelios didn't feel comfortable asking any of the other monks about his problems. They were all very conservative, and frankly any time he had a question they couldn't answer directly, they would instruct him to consult the moon, and she was a quiet mistress. And be that as it may, he really did not wish to pester the moon with such a… private issue. 

His memories of that night are vague in the first place. He was doing a sweep through a Solari town, Alune was with him, he had felled several civilians, not proudly, but after breaking into one home, he was confronted with it. Two bodies, glistening with sweat rubbing against each other, writhing in pleasure and kissing profusely. He remembered freezing up, but nothing after that. His gut churned thinking about what he most likely did to them, but it didn't change the emotions that scene brought out in him. It made him feel warm in the pit of his stomach,  _ needy.  _ It confused him. 

He had known that the penis was used for reproduction, but that was it. He was still a young monk, and while he would be expected to father a child someday, his youthful physic served much more of a purpose in battle at the moment. 

He groaned and flopped into bed, the feelings of the toxin finally starting to wear off, leaving only a mild throbbing in his head. As if on cue, the thought crossed his mind again, drawing out that same warmth in the pit of his stomach, this time spreading a bit lower into his groin. Most of the other's were already asleep, so he didn't feel concerned about privacy… Perhaps now would be a good time to investigate. Giving a quick glance out the cracked-open doorway, he tugged his pants down just low enough to release his length. With a bit of hesitation, he reached down and gently held it, immediately feeling like this was the correct next step. Something about this felt right, almost too right. He worried this was somehow a sin, but nothing in Lunari law ruled this out to his knowledge… Oh well. He continued, letting his hand explore his shaft, feeling all the veins and the warmth and- oh, what's this? It's hardening, a bit like when he dives into cold water or when he wakes up, he had never watched it before though. The shape almost completely changed. The soft and wimpy little worm was now a good inch or so longer, and stiff from base to tip. 

Experimentally, he pinched at the tip, just enough to squeeze the flesh. He noticed a bit of liquid begin to bead up, and for a moment he was afraid he was going to piss himself, however it wasn't quite a liquid. It was rather slimy when he spread it down the length of his shaft, and  **wow** that felt nice. He repeated the motion three more times before he let out a strained whimper and stopped himself. 

Why did this feel so good? It was like being tickled without the discomfort. And moreso, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? To test his theory, he got a better grip on his shaft and drug his hand up and down in a similar motion to before, this time with more pressure. He had to bite his lip just to suppress the pitiful sounds that tried to escape him. Before his mind could try to stop him again however, his hand continued, as if his body had taken over. Whatever was ailing him, his body clearly knew what to do to fix it, and his pace increased more and more to sate his need. Incidentally he began letting a few moans slip out, and he had to grab his pillow and smother himself just to avoid alerting his fellow monks. He wasn't quite sure if what he was doing was inappropriate, but considering it involved his privates he could take a guess. Soon enough more of the goo had leaked out, getting caught in his strokes and only making the endeavor more pleasurable. His legs had begun squirming and his toes curled as he felt something building up. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted it, he wanted it more than he had wanted anything in a long time. 

In only a few more strokes he felt the knot in his abdomen that only seemed to be getting tighter and hotter finally unwind and burst, letting the warmth blossom out through his whole body as more of that thick liquid spurted out onto his chest. He was light-headed and couldn't quite focus for a minute, not even cognizant enough to register the stains that were slowly setting into his shirt, or how loud he was being. 

Aphelios slowly came to, hearing stern footsteps rapidly approaching his room. Fuck. He hastily pulled the covers up to his neck and rolled onto his side facing away from the door to ensure his still somewhat piqued cock didn't show make itself known under the blankets. He could feel the elder monk's presence lingering in the doorway, examining the room to see if it was the source of the noise, and after practically holding his breath for a solid 30 seconds, he left, hobbling over to the next room, mumbling something about "those Rakkor delinquents being at it again". 

Once he felt the coast was truly clear he rolled back onto his back and peeked under the covers, seeing that his cock had returned to normal. He grabbed a rag off his bedside table and wiped off the substance on his shirt, looking at it more closely now. It looked almost like mucus, but with a milky coloration. Gross. For a moment he considered licking it, but despite his track record with ingesting dangerous substances, he opted against it. 

The adrenaline of the moment had finally died down, and honestly his first thought was just pride for his discovery. He wanted to tell someone about this amazing thing he did to the thingy dangling between his legs! However even he knew he probably shouldn't. It was a private part that shouldn't be discussed in polite conversation, and he wasn't keen on being punished by the elders again. 

Could he tell Alune?  _ Would she know anyway once she was in his mind?  _ He was pretty confident women didn't even have the same parts. Growing up he took baths with his sister and a few of the other Lunari children, and he remembered being in absolute terror as he thought the girl's penises were all cut off by Solari zealots, or at least that was what an older child had told him. Nonetheless he wasn't sure Alune could relate, and once again, he was still able to piece together that this probably wasn't something he shouldn't be broadcasting. Hopefully she wouldn't know about it; as long as he kept his mind focused on anything but that. 

Aphelios merely sighed and rucked off the rest of his clothing, sleeping in only his undergarments. The act had exhausted him so much, for once he felt no difficulty in falling asleep, and by morning he felt more refreshed than ever. 


	2. A 23 year old Lunari has his first big boy dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphelios gets blue-balled for a whole morning and gets confused about his body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more pee in this chapter

Typically he would wake up and immediately begin training… However he got cut off during a very interesting dream. It included breasts, big, bouncy ones. Admittedly he had always found them appealing, but thinking about that couple he saw, the way her tits rocked back and forth with each thrust. He wasn’t even fucking someone in the dream, just burying his face in her soft bosom, squeezing them and pressing them against his face… He was awake a bit early, and he couldn't help but notice how stiff he was again. And when he rested his hand on his abdomen the pressure on his full bladder only made him ache for that touch again… surely a little bit more experimentation wouldn’t hurt.    
  
This time he knew to just go right for the choke-hold on his cock and got to work, rubbing at a brisk pace as he heard some of the other’s slowly shuffling out of bed. He wouldn’t be able to take his time, but he just wanted one more burst of that good feeling before he had to get to training. His voice faltered as he tried to silence himself. Usually being loud wasn’t an issue for him, but when he was touching himself like this he couldn’t shut up. Taking inspiration from the dream he worked fast, getting closer and closer, keeping an ear out for monks, which still sounded distant. He was almost there, just a bit more and-    
  
“ _ Aphelios! _ ” Alune suddenly burst into his mind and he nearly screamed as he tried to calm himself down and compose himself. Think of clean thoughts.    
  
“ _ Aphelios are you okay? Last night I sensed you were distressed. Are you ill? Did you get hurt? _ ” she asked in a panic. He could feel her soul travelling up and down his body, through every nerve ending.  _ Please don’t go near the crotch.  _

He shook his head vigorously in an attempt to dissuade her so he could get back to business, as his balls were aching painfully from that cut-off. A small part of him wondered if he could get away with touching himself while she was present, but he quickly brushed away that thought. No! He was trained in patience, there was zero reason for him to be acting this desperate! 

“ _ You seem alright… Sorry for panicking you Phel, just remember I’m always with you if you need help _ ” she finished somewhat lamely, and with that, she left, the absence of her soul leaving him feeling almost colder. 

No matter! Getting back to the task at hand would surely remedy that; just gotta slide his hand back down in- 

“Arise! Training begins now!” The elder monk commanded, approaching his doorway faster than he would like. Fuck. 

In a panic of how to hide his erection, he tucked it into the waistband of his pants and quickly threw on the rest of his clothes, trying not to look like too much of a mess when the door was rudely opened without even a hint of a knock. He tried his best to wear his normal stoic expression, though there was a clear amount of discomfort. Getting built up like that only to be denied at the last second was certainly not something he wanted to repeat. He was stupid for trying to pull that off in such a short span of time, he should have known better. 

_ Sigh _ , it was time for training, and hopefully his erection would go down soon so he could readjust and get a bit more comfortable before he got into anything too intensive. However, as the erection faded, the urge to piss became increasingly present. Oh yeah, he kind of forgot about that. He awkwardly excused himself and ran to the washroom; aka a row of communal chamber pots that were due for an emptying. There was still enough space for his waste though, and if there wasn't then it went in the potted plant because he was on the verge of busting. 

One lengthy pee-break later, Aphelios went to get his prop moonstone weapon and begin his training. It was still very much a weapon, and he had hurt himself quite a few times with it, but it was much too fragile to use reliably in battle. He tried to steady his breathing and focus on the task at hand, going into a somewhat meditative state as he practiced his slashes with closed eyes. The longer he practiced, the clearer his mind became, the hustle and bustle of the rest of the room seemingly falling away around him. His movements felt fluid, like they were second nature. The only thing he felt was a cool breeze blowing through the cave, brushing up against his cheek. However the draft lingered, and suddenly became warm, enveloping his whole body. His body jolted; Alune was here. 

“Aphelios, the moon calls to us again, it will be a two day mission at least, so pack supplies.” her voice whispered ethereally in both ears, her breath tickling the back of his brain. And just like that she was gone, and when he opened his eyes, the sun was setting .

That was never not a weird experience, even after doing that nearly every day. Also how was it already so late, all the other monks had cleared out and probably gone to eat. Aphelios groaned and stretched before returning to his room and packing a satchel. 

Water, some granola, a Noctum blossom, and a small moonstone blade that he tried to hide from Alune as she might see it as a sign of distrust. He knew he was supposed to have faith in her, and he did, but… it never hurt to have a backup. 

Well, it was time to head out, grimacing, he looked toward the noctum he ground up the previous night in preparation. Time for this again. With a deep breath he tossed it back like a shot of hard liquor, almost immediately collapsing to his knees as his head pounded and his body ached like his bones were crumbling in his skin. His heart pounded as he gagged and wretched, trying to regain a gentle breathing pattern. He was acutely aware that Alune was entering him, but the sensation of that was nothing compared to the nerve-shattering pain. The pain didn’t stop, but as his vision swayed in and out of blurriness and he caught his breath his body went numb, like how he felt earlier, but forced. 

“ _ Phel, be strong. Hopefully the beginning of our journey will be uneventful. It will just be me guiding you to our destination, like a road trip! _ ” Alune tried to say excitedly, hoping she could distract him from the pain. 

A road trip with his sister did sound wonderful, but when he was suffering from the noctum it was difficult to feel much of anything. The next few hours were a blur, all he really remembered was Alune directing him to a cave at the base of the mountain lit only by moonlight. By this point the Noctum has almost worn out, so he was hoping he could get some rest. After settling in and eating a few handfuls of granola he rolled out a blanket and laid down. Alune said she would try to stay with him through the night despite their connection weakening once the poison faded. However… he was curious again. So badly he wanted to touch himself like he did last night and finish what he started this morning, but with Alune here… it was unwise. If she saw what would she think? It wasn’t like he could lie because, well, she was in his head. Would she be able to find out he was this desperate in the first place? Hopefully not. She tried to keep out of his thoughts when he was cognisant to respect his privacy, but he was still nervous. Not to mention if he did something now it wouldn’t be private, he wouldn’t be granted that same luxury. He groaned and shifted somewhat uncomfortably in bed as he felt his penis hardening up. Dammit, why was he feeling so achy for that pleasure, he had been fine for years without it, but now that he knew how it felt he couldn’t bear to go without it. Pitifully, he bucked his hips against the thick fur blanket, giving himself a teasing amount of sensation as it rubbed against the soft surface. He shuddered as he rubbed it against the blanket again, struggling to stop himself. 

If Alune saw it would be humiliating, he couldn't risk it. He sensed her connection was weakened as the poison passed through his system. If he could just ask her for some privacy without, well, asking for permission to play with himself. 

" _ Aphelios, you seem tense, there's a hot spring just outside the cave. A warm bath might help, and I'll just leave for an hour or so _ " 

Bless his sister. He nodded and got out of bed, covering his erection with his shirt. Not only did this mean he could finish his business, but a bath also sounded wonderful. It wasn't as cold as it was at the peak of the mountains, but it was still rather chilly, and a warm bubbly tub would feel wonderful on his aching body. 

With her instructions he made his way to the hot spring, smiling gently and whispering a thank you to her before she left him. 

Well, it was time to get naked. Without wasting a second, Aphelios found a nice rock to lean on and got to work, grabbing his semi-hard and stroking down the length of it. He moaned unabashedly since there was no one around to hear him, one of the few times he let his voice be heard. Whatever that mucusy stuff was he didn't want to taint the water with it, so he would finish his business out here before indulging in the bath. His head was already getting so hazy, perhaps from building himself up twice today. He didn't even need to fantasize, he was already getting so close, his cock practically drooling that goo. It didn't even occur to him how dirty this must have looked or that the moon’s light was right over him or how long it had been since he had last used the bathroom. 

Suddenly he finished, shuddering and moaning as he shot out ropes upon ropes of that hot goo and… it wasn't stopping. Liquid he swore looked almost as milky started pouring out right after, and in his haze he could only barely recognize as pee. It didn't look like pee, but it felt like he was emptying himself. He could only moan again and rub himself a few more times as he drained himself all over the cool stone, feeling the warm liquid pool around his feet. 

He trickled to a stop after what felt like ages, dizzy from the pleasure and relief. After a long breather, Aphelios finally made his way to the water and shakily stepped in, sitting down in the boiling water with a sigh. Ooh, this hit the spot. 

The aches and pains that filled his body seemed to melt away, leaving only him and his thoughts. Though hazey, he was still worried about what that was. He barely understood anything about this new activity, let alone his own body, but that much liquid seemed abnormal. Should he tell someone? It was private, but if it was a medical issue he ought' to seek help. Perhaps now was the right time to tell Alune… but then he was back to the issue of explaining why he was playing with his privates in the first place. Ugh, he shouldn't have been touching himself in the first place. It was distracting him from his work. Looking up at the sky, he wasn't sure why the moon shone so brightly on him when she had no reason to be proud of her worshipper's actions. 

Lunari law lacks dictation around the body and reproduction from what he knew, but then again the monks had no reason to tell him as those rules didn't pertain to him. He would make a note to research that when they returned. 

Eventually he got out of the bath and let himself drip dry before putting back on his pants and carrying the rest of his belongings back to the cave where he promptly passed out on the fur blanket. 


	3. Aphelios Does Some Light Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphelios goes on his mission and things go awry, then he takes a visit to the library for some private time.

He awoke to Alune's voice, teasingly calling him a sleepy moon and to wake up before the sun caught him. For a moment he felt like he was still young, when his sister was still in his realm and not just a voice in his head. That thought made him rather sad, but her giggling at him for his groggy expression cheered him up. 

"You must have been tired, by the time I came back you were already face down in bed!" 

He smiled a bit bashfully, sitting up and combing his hair. He didn't usually respond verbally. Not just because no one else heard her, but because he just… wasn't that used to talking. Around others he was shy, appearing stoic to hide how nervous he was. It was less stressful for him just to keep quiet and keep his responses minimal. He hadn't really had a lengthy conversation since he and Alune were living in the same temple, so in retrospect losing his voice from the poison was the least of his concerns. The worst part was honestly just how sore his throat felt afterward. 

"A…" he started shakily, almost immediately getting his sisters attention "Alune, I…" 

She looked shocked enough as it was just to hear his voice. Sure he grunted and groaned in combat, but to hear him articulate words? Her heart filled with hope. She wanted nothing more than for him to improve his social skills and meet other people. He was still so tied to her, and frankly, it was a  _ little _ bit concerning sometimes, so she really hoped he would move on and go find a nice Lunari besides her to keep him company. She worried. 

Aphelios had started to bring up that topic, but he hesitated once more, this time staying quiet. Alune felt somewhat disappointed that he gave up, but progress was progress. 

" _ You can talk to me Aphelios, physically or spiritually. I will listen, _ " she offered, gracing him with her ghostly hand. 

He only grunted in affirmation, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he couldn’t finish what he wanted to say, but he was more confident he would have been infinitely more humiliated if he finished his sentence. He would just bottle it up and wait to touch himself until he got back to the temple, and researched Lunari Law  _ as well as skim a medical book _ . He had a satisfying release last night so he would be  _ fine _ . 

“Well, the Solari camp isn’t far from here, so we’ll make it there in no more than an hour, but the more time we have the better” she directed, knowing just as well as him what came next. 

Aphelios nodded and reached into his satchel to procure the noctum blossom, as well as a small mortar and pestle and got to work. His nose scrunched up at the herbal, yet strangely tart smell it made as he ground it into a liquid. A liquid which he promptly and regretfully drank. A few minutes of wheezing and coughing passed before he found some semblance of stability once again. His eyes glazed over and he moved to pack his things while his connection to his sister strengthened, and they both knew he was ready to leave. 

The moon was out and the sky dark by the time they arrived, the Solari’s tents lit by candlelight. He needed to off one of their officials, who’s tent was at the farthest back corner, so it would be wise for him to sneak through as to avoid any more unnecessary conflict. He wouldn’t kill anyone unless the moon specifically told him to. 

His dark clothing melted into the night as he slunk past the vibrant, orange-yellow cloth of the tents. The guards were none the wiser as he slipped under the curtain, Severum materializing in his hand. In every aspect of his being he was prepared to kill his target, yet when he revealed himself, he froze. Even under the haze of the Noctum, his eyes widened as he saw who he presumed to be the general, stripping out of his pants, as a harem of naked men and women rest on his large bed. The men and women wore collars, some even appearing to be of Vastayan descent. Despite the intensity of the situation he felt his pants growing tighter, Alune’s voice drowned out under the flurry of thoughts that rushed into his head. All of the confusing emotions he had been feeling recently coupled with the incredibly sinful scene laid out in front of him was completely overwhelming him.   
  
“Brother… **Brother** … **BROTHER!** ” Alune cried out exasperatedly, interrupting his thoughts. He could feel the confusion and embarrassment she felt upon witnessing this scene as well “Attack, now!” she commanded, hoping that he would just get them out of here as swiftly as possible. 

Snapping back to reality, he lunged at his target, much to the frightened cries of the harem. Only once the blood of the Solari commander was spilt did his attention return to the chained up people in the corner. 

Who were they? Were they Solari? Were they victims? Should he free them? He had no reason to kill them… 

In a rush of emotions that worked their way through the poison, he sliced through their chains before turning and fleeing. He could hear Alune yelling at him for not taking out the witnesses, but he would deal with her later. He wasn’t used to being this awake during a mission, and he hated every second of it. 

He ran the whole way home, arriving back at the temple by daylight, exhausted beyond belief. Alune had gone silent several hours ago, but that didn’t phase him. Everything between Aphelios arriving and his head hitting the pillow was a blur, and the next thing he knew he was awake, disheveled and sweaty in  **his** bed. Home. However it didn't take long after waking up for thoughts of last night to pop up in his head. The women were all shapes and sizes, some of the bigger women were even resting their hands on their chests because they were so big. And the men with stacked bodies, and rather endowed lengths… he wasn't even aware that he found his own gender appealing until now.  _ Ugh _ , another thing he would have to fact check for his sins. What churned his stomach much more than the concept of liking woman  **and** men, was the issue that most of them appeared to be enslaved or captured. He felt awful for thinking of them like that when they were forced out on display, surely they wouldn't like to be viewed in such a way. 

Before he got too carried away in his thoughts, he needed to go to the library and research. He arrived a day ahead of time so he had plenty of time to spend sifting through those ancient texts. Grabbing a large tome, he found a seat and began skimming, flipping through hundreds of pages before finding something even closely related to the topic. A chapter on how Lunari should view the body. Good, this should be helpful! Targon was certainly not the most ahead scientifically, especially at the time this book was written. The Rakkor focussed on studies of physics and the patterns of the stars and planets moreso that the human form, and the Solari were mainly focussed on praise of the sun and snuffing out the last of the Lunari, probably, he didn’t really know.    
  
The chapter included a detailed depiction of a human male, posing in the shape of a T and nude. There were several lines pointing to different parts of the body, simple things like the brain, eyes, stomach, and… “the center of faith” as the heart. Perhaps this wouldn’t be as scientific as he had hoped. No matter, hopefully it would still help him learn something.    
  
**Ah, here we go!**

“Reproduction,” this was the section he was looking for, hopefully. “A Lunari is at their prime for reproduction once their missions have been completed, but before their body becomes too feeble. The children will be raised by the church as a whole, so the parents will not have to distract themselves from their orbits” Well, Aphelios knew that already. He barely remembered his mother, only a faint memory. Shortly after their birth he and Alune were dumped into communal classes with other children. As a dying group it was their responsibility to try to pass on their genes fast. Aphelios was definitely a high priority, being a prophecy child it was expected he would pass on his blessed seed, which he had instead been wasting all over the palm of his hand… Oh well.    
  
“The male penis is inserted into the female’s vagina and the essense of their love will be released into her womb (see Fig. 12)” Oh, well that was a very detailed image. He crossed his legs as he continued reading, seeing the depictions of male and female genitalia up close. So  **that’s** why girls didn’t have penises!!! That made much more sense, kind of. That said he was even less sure why he also felt attraction to men, as there was no hole to put it in, unless… 

His sphincter clenched at the thought and he shivered. He didn’t like thinking about that, especially if it was also possible to birth a child through there. It would take a fair amount of convincing before he was alright going in where poop comes out, however that didn’t stop him from enjoying the idea of a big,  _ strong man touching his penis and- _ Oh gosh he was really hard, all this research was making him feel achy again. He shouldn’t play with himself when he just read about how sacred his Lunari seed is, but… even just feeling his crossed leg brushing against it made him shudder. He surely couldn't even walk back when he was this erect, it would be inappropriate! He certainly couldn’t complete his research now either though. 

A very dangerous thought crossed his mind as he looked around the library. No one else was in this corner, what if he… Against his better judgement, his hand slid down and gently fondled his boner through his pants, making him whimper. Hastily, he covered his mouth, scolding himself internally for caving under his desires… but it still felt so overwhelmingly amazing. Resisting his Lunari discipline and morality once more, his hand slid into his pants, grasping his penis properly this time, pumping his shaft slowly, tossing his head back and sighing. It couldn’t be helped, he needed it, he felt like he would lose his mind if he didn't get  **some** release! 

His eyes searched back and forth as he rubbed himself under the table, panting and trying to quiet himself, with minimal success. While he stroked his length, he made quick glances down at the drawings in the book, moaning. Aphelios felt so lewd doing this in public; someone could walk in at any time and punish him. If a monk saw him they might humiliate him and make an example out of him, or tie him up and flay him… and for some reason that thought only made him more aroused. Aphelios groaned as he rubbed himself faster and faster, hearing footsteps down the hallway coming closer and closer,  _ closer and closer _ , until- 

Aphelios doubled over and burst his load, splattering it all over the underside of the table while he buried his face in his arm. His moan was muffled, just enough for the incoming monk not to hear him. 

"Master Aphelios!" the elder called out, causing Aphelios to swiftly pull his pants up and and bring his hand back up. "... What are you doing in here this early, and are you alright? Your face is completely flushed and you look exhausted!" 

"Fine… I'm uh, f-fine…" Aphelios managed, he hated confrontation, and usually the monks didn't expect him to speak unless they had major concerns. 

"... Well, I can tell you're clearly in no shape to train today. You served the moon well on your last mission, go rest." 

His brow furrowed, he wanted to argue, he hated taking days off. However he wouldn't, it was an order, he was going to relax whether he liked it or not. At least it meant he could take some books back to his room and read and reflect. The young Lunari nodded and closed his book, standing up and holding the book around crotch level just in case he didn't tuck everything in correctly. In that moment he swore he could hear something dribble onto the floor behind him, and with another curt nod he speed-walked back to his room before the monk could connect the cum puddle with their young prodigy. 


End file.
